Cassidy
Cassidy was the original Guardian of Water before being succeeded by Irma Lair. She has red hair (russet-orange in the cartoon), deep blue eyes and freckles. Cassidy is very much like Irma, as she loves to have fun, and often likes to make jokes. History Little is known about Cassidy in the comics, but in the cartoon she lived in a house in Heatherfield with her mother Emily, and the two were very close. Cassidy was very "aquatic": she liked swimming, and was on the Sheffield Institute swim team, the Sheffield Sea Slugs. Cassidy also liked going to the beach. She described Shell Beach as her favorite place in town. She mentioned she liked walking into the ocean, looking at cute boys and going for a swim. Cassidy had compassion for all living things and wanted to be a Doctor, more specifically a pediatrician. She became a Guardian at the age of fifteen. Being the past Guardian of Water, Cassidy had the power to manipulate water at will and mind control. She was later entrusted with the Heart of Kandrakar when the Council of Kandrakar realized its power was corrupting Nerissa. Nerissa became obsessed with the power lost. She begged, and later ordered Cassidy to give the Heart back. When Cassidy refused, she was accidentally killed by Nerissa, who as punishment, was locked away in Mount Thanos. When Nerissa rose again and tricked Will Vandom into giving her the Heart of Kandrakar, the W.I.T.C.H. Guardians broke into the Heatherfield Observatory to look at Cassidy's Star, which can only be seen by Will. Cassidy appears to Will and reveals she has been waiting for their contact since the time of her death, with silence as her only companion. She says she bears no ill will towards Nerissa for killing her or the Oracle for letting her die, claiming that they did only what they were supposed to do to keep balance in the universe. Their conversation ends with Cassidy giving Will her own Heart of Kandrakar to battle Nerissa before Cassidy vanishes into her star, assumed to be a sign her spirit has moved on. However, in the cartoon, in hopes of reforming C.H.Y.K.N., Nerissa bound Cassidy's spirit to the mortal realm 40 years after her death, and tried to remind her of her favorite things and dreams to make her want to live again. Cassidy refused her several times, saying she had no regrets about being dead and that she didn't trust Nerissa's intentions; still, Nerissa finally made her want to live again by taking her to see the still-living Emily. Cassidy's compassion for her mother, who missed her a lot, made her break down and tell Nerissa she wanted to live again, so she could be with Emily again. This gave Nerissa the edge she needed to take control of Cassidy's mind. Cassidy remained a mind-controlled spirit until all of C.H.Y.K.N. was rejoined, then she was brought back to life and given her Guardian powers back. She was later able to break free of Nerissa's mind control during a battle with the W.I.T.C.H. group. At one point, Cassidy was thrown into a pool and Irma quickly used her powers to influence people's minds to free her, but as soon as the mind control was gone she was imprisoned in the Seal of Nerissa along with the others. After Nerissa was defeated, Cassidy was freed. She rejoined her 80-year old mother and continued her life. She is voiced by Susan Chesler in the animated series. Powers and Abilities Comics in the comics she has all of the powers that Irma does, she also possessed the powers bestowed upon the keeper of the heart (except for Quintessence) she also had the ability to create a shadow of the heart, which would work like the normal heart. Tv series Cassidy was the previous Guardian of water, until C.H.Y.K.N. disbanded. When she regained her power and mortal form through Nerissa, her power was twice Irma's power. She also had mind control, and Irma used her own power to set Cassidy free. Powers Cassidy is the former Guardian of Water , therefore she has the same powers as Irma Lair, the current Guardian of Water. She has the elemental ability to control and manipulate the element of Water and all ''of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. She controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. She can also control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under her control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. In the animated series she can create water out of thin air, possibly from the water vapour in the air, and attacks mostly with blasts of liquid water that she creates from her hands. Cassidy also has the ability to manipulate the magical energy of water, which is manifested in the form of rays of turquoise. She can also use water for cutting objects and hold them by increasing water pressure. Cassidy has the power and ability of mind control, able to influence and control people's actions The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Irma possesses: 'Water Powers: *'Hydrokinesis: ' She has the ability to manipulate, control and creation of water out of thin air *'''Water solidification: She can solidify water to grab object. *'Water Constructs: ' She can create various makeshift weapons such as swords, daggers, shields, barriers, and create animals such as snakes, tentacles, and birds to attack or defend *'Water Walking:' She can walk on water. *'Force-Field Generation:' She can create force fields using water. *'Pressure Manipulation:' She can alter the pressure of water to slice through objects. *'Water propulsion: ' She can propel herself out from a mass of water. *'Rain Manipulation:' She can control and summon rain such as light or heavy downpours. *'Cloud Creation:' She can form clouds out of water molecules. *'Fog Generation:' She can create thick fog, control steam. *'Cloud Generation/Steam Manipulation: ' She can create thick clouds of steam for cover. *'Tidal Wave Generation:' She can create massive tidal waves, whirlpools, rainstorms, downpours, floods, tsunamis at will. *'Bodily Fluid Manipulation: ' She can control the fluids in person's body; controlling and manipulating the person against his or her will for puppet purposes. *'Body Temperature Manipulation:' She can raise bodily temperature. *'Chlorokinesis: ' She can control plant life by controlling the water inside. *'Water Mimicry:' Literally become ''a being of pure liquid water *'Cryokinesis:' She can create, control and manipulate ice, snow and hail at will *'Hydro-Thermokinesis:' She can super-heat and boil water and all other liquids to scalding temperatures. *'Aquatic Respiration: ' She can breathe underwater. *'Hydromancy:' She can see vivid visions or scenes through water. '''Besides controlling water, the Guardian also has the ability of:' *'Telepathic Mind Control ' *'Flight' (animated series) *Glamouring (In other words, becoming older) *Teleportation * Invisibility *'Use enhanced intuition' *Change the physical appearance of herself and others *Scrying Powers: Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams *'Embodiment: '''create physical embodiment's of herself *'Color Manipulation:' Change the color of fabric Trivia * Nerissa reveals that Cassidy wanted to be a pediatrician. * In the Animated series, Cassidy could have been a lesbian. Greg Weisman (season 2 producer) revealed at CONvergence that he personally believed Nerissa and Cassidy were lovers, and later in a Q&A he revealed that CHYKN likely knew this, but they did keep it secret. He believed that they were dating when Nerissa killed Cassidy, saying Cassidy is a lesbian, and Nerissa is bisexual. There is ''NO evidence of this in the show, and certainly not in the comics. Whether or not Greg was kidding (this is would have been a very mature concept for a children's show at the time) is currently unknown. It may have potentially been explored in the canceled Season 3. *In the Comic books Cassidy only appears to Will due to their connection Via the Heart of Candracar but in the Television series she not only interacts with all the guardians but is resurrected. Appearances *K is for Knowledge (flashback) *M is for Mercy *O is for Obedience *Q is for Quarry *R is for Relentless *S is for Self *T is for Trauma *U is for Undivided *V is for Victory *X is for Xanadu *Y is for Yield *Z is for Zenith Gallery File:Download_(32).jpg File:Cassidy-cassidy-11339008-113-332.jpg File:Download_(34).jpg File:Cassidy1.jpg|thumb File:Downloads.jpg File:687822_1302656664422_full.jpg|Cassidy's spirit File:Star.jpg File:Cassidy-cassidy-11339008-113-332.jpg Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:C.H.Y.K.N Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:C.H.Y.K.N Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Guardians Category:Kandrakar Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Heatherfield Category:Female Characters